


Before You Go

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt: "one more thing before you go..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



He’s pissed about Eren, pissed about he feels mildly drunk from the ale, pissed about how happy everyone is.

He should be triumphant that he’s in the top ten, that he’s going to get the opportunity to go where he wants; that all the suffering through snow survival exercises and running in summer heat got him here.

He wants to walk away, sulk; he’s about to, until…

“Hey, Jean.”

Marco Bodt.

“Yeah?”

Best friend. Heartbeats. Trust.

“One more thing before you go…”

Warm lips, taste of alcohol, a smile; Jean smiles back, eyes closing.

Anger and fire are suddenly distant.


End file.
